Five Nights At Freddy Theories Part 2
by starmariofan4
Summary: My friend and I's theory on the story of Five Nights at Freddy's and this is part 2 while part 1 is on wattpad so check that one out before you read this. Here's the web address: /95317303-theories-on-five-nights-at-freddys-game-theorie


This is Part 2 of a theory my friend and I came up with for the horror game: Five Nights at Freddy's. It's actually posted part 1 on , so check that one out in the website below before you check this one out which explains the Marionette and the other animatronics while this merely explains our theories on Purple Guy/Phone Guy, Jeremy's family relations to Mike:

95317303-theories-on-five-nights-at-freddys-game-theorie

Purple Guy

Five years past, and the Purple Guy became the new night guard, but still a drunkard, so the management decided to lay him off and replace him with 20-year-old named Jeremy Fitzgerald, and has to train him. Phone Guy, meanwhile, was insanely angry and envious of the new guy who was to earn his job even though he had worked there for 5 years. While he thought to himself, the police came driving up to the closed restaurant thinking they finally completed a murder mystery about a young boy who was killed years earlier at that very location, and Phone Guy. Suddenly a thought came to him; he could frame _Jeremy _for the murder, but he needed a way to strengthen the accusation. His chance came the next day at child's birthday, and after Jeremy was assigned the night shift, he quickly pulled on a Freddy costume, and lured five of the children into the back room with a promise of treats; but when they are hidden by the light he grabs grabs a phone and began beating each of the children to death. That night the parents contacted the police who searched high and low for the children, but even the children's bodies could not be found. A strange thing happened the night before to Jeremy, who said the animatronics came to life and attacked him. Well everyone thought him mad so he just shut up, but Phone Guy knew something that everyone else didn't, and devised phase two of his plan. He cut the lights to the animatronic room, and sent in Fred **(Actually we just call the other day guard that) **to check on the animatronics, but it was as dark as night, the animatronics began to wake up, and well when they went to find him, all was found was his flashlight. A few more nights passed, and the Phone Guy's last part of the plan commenced; he tampered with one of the animatronics, and asked Jeremy to take the day shift. During the day shift, the tampered animatronic bit one of children, and this happened under Jeremy's watch, they also found blood on the uniform he was wearing on the day of the murders, and it was decided he was the main suspect. He was then dragged away, handcuffed, and tried for murder and kidnapping, as well as sentenced to a life in prison right in front of his cousin Mike Schmidt.

Cousin Mike

Jeremy was the elder cousin to Mike Schmidt, who had been living with his aunt and uncle since his parents were killed in a car crash when he was a baby. The years passed and the cousins grew a brotherly bond, until Jeremy found a job as a security guard at pizzeria named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At this place, he learned at night the animatronics came to life and would attack him at night. A week passed and Jeremy and one of animatronics bit a child, and as Jeremy was on duty and deep blood stains were found on his uniform he was the number one suspect, though he was innocent, but the only one who sided with him was his 14 year old cousin Mike. 6 years passed and Mike finally thought he was able to finish his never ending search the true murderer and clear Jeremy's name, after getting the night shift job at the same restaurant that Jeremy was arrested. The owner told him due to "sanitation problems" the restaurant will close until further notice, and will try him out for five nights, but at night the animatronics came to life and attacked Mike as well, but he stuck it out to find a few more clues on the murderer. The five days passed and Mike was no closer to solving his mystery, so he decided to work overtime for the next two nights, but sadly he was fired on the seventh night, with no clues on the murder.


End file.
